pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is a chapter of Sword & Shield arc. Synopsis In Galar region, a boy named Marvin gets scared by a really giant Pangoro. While he is saved by Sou, Schilla and Professor Magnolia await him to come back to his senses. The trio introduces themselves and the phenomenon: Dynamax. Chapter Plot ﻿A boy finds a strange-looking Zigzagoon. He remembers that Pokémon that have arrived to Galar region ages ago have adapted, gaining new types and appearances. Suddenly, he encounters a huge Pangoro. He is in shock to witness Pangoro this tall, and runs off. In hurry, he accidentally steps off a cliff, and falls down, until he gets stopped by a huge leek. A guy waves his hand at the boy, asking if he is all right. The boy has his Pokémon take the leek out of the stone and rescue the boy. The boy is thankful for the rescue, and is told the Pokémon is called Sirfetch'd. The guy asks if the boy is hurt; the boy denies, until he faints from the shock. A moment later, when the boy wakes up, he finds a strange looking person wearing a huge, unnerving mask. The boy becomes terrified, to which the person intercepts the boy. The person takes off the mask, revealing to be a girl, who asks the boy did she scare him. The boy is mortified, while the girl is persistent to know if she scared him. Suddenly, an old woman whacks the girl with her cane, showing there's no need to scare the boy further, referring to the girl as Schilly. Schilly claims the mask actually looks cute, but the old woman stops her. The boy introduces himself as Marvin, and is told the old woman has set a camp here. She wants to know why did he fall off a cliff, to which Schilly believes he got dared by the bullies, or a scary Pokémon frightened him away. Marvin replies that he saw a gigantic Pangoro, and got overwhelmed by its size. The old woman becomes sad, while Schilly utters "oopsie", and the old woman realizes this was Schilly's fault. Schilly apologizes to Marvin, and utters out a long speech about a Dynamax Simulator, only for the old woman to stop her. Marvin is dazed, and asks only to thank the guy that saved him. Schilly takes Marvin in to the trailer, and before they enter, Schilly asks Marvin to be quiet. Inside, Schilly greets Sou, the boy, and starts shouting how the boy wanted to thank him for rescuing him. Marvin reminds Schilly she said they had to be quiet, and stops, seeing the guy, Sou, trimming Sirfetch'd's leek. Schilly pesters Sou to make a response, to which he nearly attacks Schilly with the leek, being startled. Sou apologizes, and asks Marvin how is he. Marvin claims he is fine, and asks Sou what is he doing. Sou explains he has been trimming Sirfetch'd leek, while Schilly adds that he is a 'gear meister'. Schilly explains to Marvin that certain Pokémon use items in battle, like Farfetch'd leek, Cubone's bone, Samurott's scalchop, Delphox's branch or even Gurdurr's beam. Schilly states that Sou made the term 'gear' for these items, but Sou believes she is a bit harsh. Sou tells that such gears can get worn after many battles of use, and it is his job to maintain them. He invites Grookey, who shows its stick. He trims it a bit, to sharpen it up. Schilly asks Marvin to attend to the Dynamax Simulator, but the old woman stops her, for they don't want to cause any more incidents. She advises using VR goggles, and Schilly supports this idea. Marvin asks about the Dynamax; he is new to the region and does not know anything about it. Schilly is disappointed, thus she places the VR goggles on Marvin's head, stating he'll understand that soon. As he puts them on, Marvin gets overwhelmed by the giant Pangoro. Schilly explains she'll use her Scorbunny, and wonders if Marvin has any Pokémon for battle. Since he does not, Sou lends his Sirfetch'd. Marvin stops, and asks for the boy and the girl's names. Sou introduces himself as Soudo Tsurugi, while Schilly as Schildemilia Tate. The old woman states she is Professor Magnolia, but Marvin doesn't have to call her Maggie. Marvin is confused, whether his nickname would be 'Marvie'. Debuts Character *Sou *Schilly *Professor Magnolia *Marvin Pokémon *Sirfetch'd (Sou's) *Grookey (Sou's) *Scorbunny (Schilly's) *Sobble *Galarian Zigzagoon Gallery Category:Sword & Shield chapters